As Water Through Baskets
by ClawOfGlory
Summary: Camilla and Selena have been entangled for some time when Selena becomes envious of Camilla's favoring of F!Corrin. Yuri. Ch2: Corrin explains to Camilla that she is an adult.
1. Chapter 1

"Do you love Lady Corrin?" Selena asks Camilla out of the blue.

"Of course, she's family," Camilla answers absentmindedly without missing a beat as she brushes her hair.

"That's not what I meant," Selena replies dryly.

"Corrin sees me as her sister nothing more," Camilla continues superficially, uninvested in the conversation.

"But if she didn't?" Selena pushes.

Camilla finally rising to face her, "I think we both know the answer to that question, thus it needn't be answered," she replies in a sing-song voice, booping Selena on the nose. "You know, I'd do anything for my family."

"Ya, see that's just it," Selena replies bashfully turning her head away from Camilla's finger.

"Come here," Camilla requests as she lightly drags Selena over near the bed. Camilla sits down and lets the one of the shoulders of her robe billow down to her elbow.

"Stop trying to seduce me as I'm trying to have a conversation!" Selena explodes pulling her hand from Camilla's. "You just think you can use your body to get everything you want!"

"I'm hurt that you could say that." Camilla replies genuinely. "I've been nothing but kind to you. I treat you like family," her mind now adrift. "You know it's really no different than wielding a sword or sewing or being a metalsmith. It's all done with your body... The services you've offered me as a retainer... Also mind you it doesn't get me everything I want," Camilla gets up and straightens her robe. "I think I'd like you to leave now," she says turning her back to Selena and exasperatedly running her fingers through her lilac hair.

Selena doesn't budge.

"Now I gave you an order, leave," Camilla's tone growing darker, "I will only ask one more time nicely or help me gods I will strike you down with my blade."

Selena continues standing there.

"I have you know, this" Camilla gestures violently between the two of them "was never meant to be exclusive. You have no right to be possessive. I am your mistress and you do what I say. And it's none of your business who I do or do not sleep with. Do I make myself clear?" Camilla says, her eyes daring into Selena's blankness. Camilla suddenly lighter in tone as she passes Selena to leave her own bedchambers, "Now if you excuse me, I need to go find someone to suck me out. I'm all bothered. If you were a better girl it would have been you, pity. Don't be here when we get back," she cautions darkly as she shuts the door.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: this is no way directly follows the previous chapter in terms of time line, for clarification.

* * *

Camilla was sitting at her vanity her mind faintly wandering as she runs a hairbrush through her purple locks, so entranced in her nighttime ritual she almost forgot Corrin was in the room. When Corrin pipes up "Camilla?"

"Yes, darling?" Camilla looks over though the mirror at Corrin sitting on her bed.

"Can I ask you a question? - or I mean a favor," Corrin asks rushing though the question.

"Of course, my love, you're family. I'd do anything for my family," Camilla coos.

"Well- um- ya see- well- that's just it. You know? Well I'm not a child. I have wants- er- needs. I mean," Corrin stammers.

Camilla says nothing but lifts her eyebrows. Corrin just stares at her, searching for something, some indication to her feelings. When after a few long moments she speaks, "You know if you really do feel this way," she begins shifting around the room so she cannot look Corrin in the eyes through the mirror, "I think you should go see someone like Odin or Niles, hell, even Leo would be better than I."

"I know I'm supposed to like boys, but I just don't," Corrin nearly whines. "I like you."

Camilla continues as she sits down next to Corrin and grasps her hands slightly "Oh my sweet darling, it fills my soul to hear you say those words."Camilla eye nearly glasses over and she feels in a distant realm, starring off into the distance. "Oh how I would enjoy slamming you up against the wall, kissing you hard, taking you right there, until you scream my name. Marking you. Making you mine forever." Camilla pauses to gaze longingly at Corrin and then quickly regains her composure realizing that her voiced fantasy may have gone awry. "But I can't indulge you," she continues quickly, pulling her hands from Corrin's grasp. "It's my job as your big sister to protect you-" Camilla sighs, "even from myself... I'm not a good person..." Camilla trails off.

"You're wrong! You know that? You're kind, and caring, and gentle."

"That may well all be true, but not when it comes to the bedroom or the battlefield. I'm- how to put it?- uh brutal, um also insatiable."

"I'm not a child Camilla. I can handle it. I love you. All of you. Even the parts that you don't," Corrin says as she bushes the hair away from Camilla's other eye.

Instantaneously Camilla lunges at Corrin tackling her down on the bed, kissing her hungrily for just a brief moment, before Corrin can even process what is happening,when Camilla suddenly pulls back. "I - I need to leave, I'm Sorry." Camilla says as she nearly runs out of the room, leaving a dumbfounded and out of breath Corrin from both shock and exertion alone on someone else's bed.

* * *

A/N: If you're not of the belief that Camilla had her dragon vein eye under her hair, who even are you?


End file.
